Out to Lunch
by lolzwaitwhat
Summary: Eddy and Lee fic, based off of VM's story line. I can't think of anything to put here that won't give it away. If anyone has any ideas PM me or leave it in the reviews


This story is based off of VM's Ed, Edd n Eddy Working story line.

.

.

.

Lee had a skip in her step as she made her way to the elevator, she was excited to spend some time with her man on her birthday, even though she'd probably end up just hanging around his office while he worked…. and he probably didn't even know it was her birthday today…

But that was fine.

He wasn't _exactly_ 'her man' anyway, well, not technically anyway, they weren't in a romantic relationship… (_yet_) She just loved spending time with Eddy McGee and he spent most of his time working, so she was fine just sitting around his office on her birthday instead of going out and doing something.

She pressed the up button and smiled as the door dinged open immediately and walked inside and pressed the button for the top floor then the button to close the door. She tapped her foot in beat with a Tom Jones song, smiling at the fact that, since Eddy owned the whole building, _he_ got to pick the elevator music.

'If I gotta listen to something while I'm stuck in the elevator, I'm gonna listen to something good.' She remembered him telling her one day when she had commented on the elevator music a while back, and she had to admit, it was _way _better then any other elevator music she'd heard before, but then again, she hadn't really gone to many places with elevators except for a few times to drop off their tax papers and a few times in the mall to buy her family new clothes during clearance sales where the prices were at least seventy-five percent off.

She pushed her family's monetary problems into a dark corner in her mind.

She came here to visit Eddy so she could not only see her big, beloved hunk of man, but to get her mind off her troubles at home. Her mom could be trying when Lee was taking care of her, May hardly came home or talked to them very much anymore, probably not wanting to remember where she had come from, and Marie worked such long hours to provide for her and their mother that she hardly came home at all… although Lee was a _little _suspicious as to what her blue haired sister did for a living…

The elevator dinged, informing Lee that she had reached Eddy's floor and would soon be able to grace him with her presence. She cheerfully walked onto the floor... only for a man who looked not much older then her and Eddy to stomp her way, shouting, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, McGEE! YOU HEAR ME?! **I'LL GET YOU!**"

This hadn't been the first time Lee had seen someone angrily threaten Eddy as they stormed out of his office, and threaten him from the hallway that lead to the elevator and threaten him from the elevator until the door closed on them, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

Lee slid past the man without making eye contact with them, like she always did with these kinds of people, only to feel a tight grip on her arm, she turned and saw the man looking at her with crazy eyes, "If you're thinking of going in there to talk business, don't talk to Eddy McGee, he'll cheat you out of everything you own and then some, take it from me."

Lee frowned at him, while Eddy's business tactics were barely on this side of legal, she recognized this jerk. The guy owned less then half a business that his late father and elderly uncle started and his uncle found out that he'd been stealing money from the company's pension funds, so he asked Eddy to buy his shares of the company, as well as some from several others with stock in the company, Eddy had accumulated over 51% of the company and kicked the man out of it and began straightening the company out. While the takeover was simple and legal, this guy had been threatening and yelling at Eddy for weeks now.

Now, Lee wasn't one for judging, but she knew a lot of people who lived in the trailer park with her mom had been cheated out of money that was rightfully theirs, so hearing this guy was stealing retirement money and wages from people filled her with righteous fury.

Lee pulled her hand back, breaking his grip on her arm, "I think _my_ business with Eddy is none of yours."

Now, with that, Lee could have easily ended the conversation, but she felt that she needed to add "that while he just barely stays this side of legal, at least he earns his keep like a man and doesn't steal it from his employees like you did."

The man's face went from surprised to vengeful, he raised his arm as if to strike her…

Only for a familiar, big, muscular hand to grab it and begin to twist his arm back, "You okay, Lee?" Eddy asked her, she nodded, surprised that he had come to her aid, even though she could've easily crushed this guy, it was nice to be rescued.

Eddy then called for his security and berating them for "Making me do your God damn jobs! I told you to escort this asshole to the nearest dumpster, not let him roam around and attack people!" His buff and well armed security men scurried to him and grabbed the man by his shoulders and walked him to the elevators where he was taken to the first floor to be walked out and shoved into the nearest dumpster.

Eddy looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry about that, Lee." He said, rubbing the back of his head, "I thought my guys had gotten rid of his sorry ass already." Lee waved it off, "It's fine," she then gave him a flirty smile, "It's not everyday that you come to my rescue." He turned pink at that and his mouth contorted into an embarrassed pout, he then called out to his receptionist that he was going out to lunch, "Since that asshole flung mine off my desk and all over the new carpet. Also, get the cleaning crew in there, I want the floor spotless by the time I get back!"

"Yes, Mr. McGee!" His receptionist quickly cried as she began dialing the cleaning crew downstairs.

Eddy turned back to Lee and asked, "Wanna grab some lunch?" She smiled vibrantly then quickly toned it down and played it cool, "Sure, but you're buying."

She expected Eddy to go on and on about her paying for her own damn food, he instead huffed, "Fine, but only because it's your birthday."

Lee looked up at him with ruby colored cheeks, "How did you…?"

"My receptionist put it on my calendar last month." He grumbled, obviously embarrassed by the slip up, Lee bit back a chuckle.

He was a good liar, she'd give him that, but he didn't know she'd seen him peaking at the two of them while she and his receptionist had been chatting about birthdays and she had mentioned her own.

But, instead of calling him out on it, she happily looped her arms around one of his and said, "Italian okay with you?"


End file.
